Seeing Panem Through My Eyes
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: We have all heard of the Rebellion, but do you REALLY know? Eva Jennifer from District 4 does. She has a gift too, more than just simply seeing it. Something that can help win over the war. She had everything taken away from her, time to get it back. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Hunger Games and Suzanne Collin's characters, but seeming I DON'T I am stuck using Fanfiction making my own plot and characters…THIS IS MY STORY! So enjoy (:**

**A/N: Hey there!(: This is my newest story (: You guys all know my cousin Raquel? Well she has a younger sister named Eva, and she liked how I was writing a story about Raquel (coming soon…we are making a few adjustments before I post it) and so now I am writing one for her too (: I hope you guys like this story, and I need 3 Reviews to write the next chapter, or maybe I will also accept alerts to the story and getting favorited as well…thanks! First one to review gets this virtual cookie (::) Enjoy!(: Oh, and just to let you guys know, this summarizes a bit of book one and two, and really focuses on book three in the end…this is more of an intro chapter.**

**The base of the story and main character of course goes to Eva…I especially hope she likes it! **

My world revolved around Katniss Everdeen. Everything she does and decides, whether for better or for worse, it affects everyone still in the districts. Especially me.

I will never forgive her for her tearing my family apart. All I can do is pray that she will not make a mistake the next day for fear that my home will get blown up…again.

It all started in the 74th Hunger Games. My cousin, Amelia, was very talented and beautiful, but she felt worthless compared to her older brother Finnick. He took all the glory, and my aunt and uncle worshiped him. He hadn't even invited his sister to come live with him, so she stayed in their cottage all alone on the shore of District Four instead of up in Victor's Village.

She hated him. He took everything wonderful from her, and everyone would compare the two. She began to get ignored, and I seemed to be the only one who paid any attention to her considering we were both fourteen with overshadowing older brothers.

That is until the Reaping. Some girl who had been shy got picked. She looked terrified at first, but then walked up to the stage because it was an honor. Only she got pushed away from Amelia when Finnick said it should have been her up there receiving the honor.

She was done, tired of his games; so she was willing to give up her life. Even though Finnick truly was amazing, Amelia had always been my favorite cousin.

They Peacekeepers then took her away, and that was the last I saw of her. My mother had forbidden me to go and see her. She said that Amelia would come back and be the victor.

This is the part where Katniss comes in. She had killed my poor cousin who never got to fully enjoy life because of always being compared to the big shadow her brother had cast down on her. Katniss threw a Tracker Jacker nest on her, and that was the end.

_Not _some bloody battle, or a bomb, but _mutts. _She was a disgrace to the family at first, but it finally began to sink in. She was gone, and never coming back. I was suffering. Amelia was my best pal, and was killed by _bees._ Finnick is no jerk though, so he mourned for her too.

He never knew of her secret hatred. He didn't know the trouble he caused her, so now he regretted it. But personally, I think everybody regretted winning the Games. You would have been better off if you died in the Arena, so I guess it was alright that Amelia won't become a monster. Nobody good ever seems to win the Games; they all have flaws, especially Katniss.

Around the time after Rue the small girl from Eleven died, many people around District Four began talking about there being a trick to the new rule: If the last players are from the same District, then they both can live. Everyone knew this was a lie; the real question was when the Game makers would take it back. Only one tribute can win.

Then it all became unraveled. Of course, it all ended up back in the Gamemakers faces when Katniss took out the berries. I had already sensed power in her, but at this exact moment, everyone knew how powerful she truly was.

And boy was that move a mistake.

I secretly loathed Katniss for the death of Amelia, but it was sort of a relief when she turned against the Capitol. Our District went berserk. If just a handful of berries can take them down, then maybe riots can too.

My father, Richard Jennifer, became a leader for one of the riots. My mother Jane had tried to talk him out of it at first, but then his riots made sense. They got bigger, and more people began to participate. They burned down buildings and protested; they destroyed cars, and tore up papers in the Justice Building. They refused to work out on the ships, and refused to do any work. The people in our District just focused on the rally and riots, and feeding their families. Nothing else mattered.

I however being fourteen was not allowed near any of the riots. Peacekeepers were attacking people left and right trying to get more information, and they didn't care who they took down.

My mother was also hazardous, so she stayed at home watching me and my two siblings while my dad participated in a hoped for rebellion. Everything was chaos.

But if I thought this was bad, it was about to get a whole lot worse tonight.

Tonight, they were forcing us to watch Katniss in her wedding dresses, but really they will announce what will happen in the Quarter Quell. Seeming that our family never needed Tesserae, my name would be entered three times; yet it was still horrifying to know what the unlucky Quell tributes will have to face.

Finnick had invited us over, and I had to _sit _next to him. If he were not my cousin, I would probably freak out at being this close to him, but it was alright between us; I wasn't obsessed at how sexy his body looked unlike those fans he has everywhere.

We all watched holding our breaths when President Snow took out that aged envelope. My heart pounded hard up against my skull, and I felt my stomach do a somersault. Slowly, carefully he pulled it out, at first I couldn't hear what he was saying because my heart was beating so hard, but then I had the full weight of Finnick on top of me.

The Victors will have to go back, and the Arena is a place people who haven't even been there fear, try going there twice. I bet you wouldn't last.

In the end, they took my other cousin Finnick away, and my mom's mother Mags.

It was horrible watching the Quell, Mags was so fragile and my mother had been very attached to her.

Watching her twitch and writhe in pain from that fog made of who knows what had triggered something in my mom's brain. The Capitol was destroying our family.

My family couldn't take it. Two deaths in a row in our family in just one year. Everyone was breaking down, and our only hope was that Finnick would come back. That meant that Katniss and the Rebellion would die; but it was so worth it.

My mother and aunt were bawling, and my father was outside rioting as much as he could. My brother, Jaden, took charge. Yes, he may be overprotective, but it was nice that way. He was eighteen too, so he could go join my dad, but unlike my dad, Jaden saw sense.

That left me, Eva Jennifer, and my little sister, Dailona Jennifer who was only eight, to cry over the loss of Mags who was gentler than a butterfly. Secretly I also cried over Amelia too, because I missed her. Jaden tried to cheer us up, but I kept pushing him away. He would never understand, _never. _

On the third day of the Quell, my family started to see sense. Except for my mother, who was now full on participating in the riots. Word started going around that if they kept this up, the District would get bombed like eight.

Jaden and I began to beg with our mother to stop this immediately and to get sense into our father, but it was no use. My mother was gone, she died with Mags, and now there was some psychotic creature lurking inside her making her avoid common sense.

"Please!" I begged not afraid to let the tears spill, "You guys are only making things worse! They will kill us, all of us. You need to stop, before it is too late!" But it was much too late. I was screaming, and at that moment I realized that my copper hair was tangled when I tried to rip it out.

I looked into my mother's soulless brownish green eyes that were an exact replica of my own. Her warmth was gone, and she had no self control anymore. Losing Mags had lost her as well, so the Capitol had taken two deaths instead of one. They had already sent one of the bodies home.

"Jane," said my brother. She flinched when he didn't call her mom, "you need to make choices that are better for the family." She began to look away, but Jaden has grabbed her chin with his fingers and tilted her head up so she was forced to look. "Mags is dead. We are still alive, and we must move on. The kids are scared, and we need your help. You need to help Richard too." Again, my mother flinched, and for a moment I saw a look of hatred in her eyes.

"What did they do to you?" I silently asked under my breath. I was referring to the "demons" that took over her. She had never looked at us this way before.

Then, just like that, my mother slapped Jaden. "Never call me or your father by our names! Never tell me what to do. I don't care what you think, you are still a _child!_" I saw a red mark begin to form on his cheek, and he grabbed me before we could say anything else.

"We lost her." Was all he got to say before sirens went off. At first I thought it was one of my dad's fires gone wrong, but then people everywhere flooded the streets screaming and carrying their children not worrying at the moment for any belongings.

"Run!" Jaden screamed at me, but I refused to move.

"Dailona!" we both screamed. The sirens warning us of _something _muted our cries, and we became desperate. Not knowing how much time I had left, I began frantically looking around.

If we had been watching the Games, we would have know why all this was happening to us. The Careers were planning on blowing up the arena, so the Capitol was blowing up the Districts. You could see smoke way off in the distance, like a giant bomb had gone off. The smoke was in the direction of District Twelve who we are close to, but would have never been able to see smoke unless it was huge. No doubt everyone died. I still don't know how I was able to see it though, and I acted like I was the only one too.

Finally Jaden found Dailona cowering underneath our parent's bed. He held her, and grabbed my hand as we dashed out of our house heading for our father's boat. My father traded out in the seas, so he was one of the few people in Panem that actually had a map of the whole nation, so that is why we know where District Twelve is.

My lungs ached, and my feet were sore, but we had to keep going. Before we left the view of our house, I turned around to say one last silent good bye.

Through the window I could see my mom still sitting next to the table, but Peacekeepers had grabbed her.

"Mom!" I screamed. You have no idea what bloody murder sounds like, until you hear me scream. They grabbed her, and beat her with no mercy. I tried running back, but Jaden had a firm grip.

"There is no going back; we have to live, not her!" Ouch. If I were my mom I would have been really hurt, but seeing as we were not helping her she was getting hurt.

"No!" I screamed hysterically, "It is not her fault! We have to help her, we have to…"

He more firmly gripped my arm and I tried tugging.

"Mom, mom, _mom!_" I let the tears flow as I watched them beating her to a pulp. I kicked and screamed at my brother, but it was no use. I finally managed to wiggle my arm a little bit free, but then I heard a sickening pop as I had realized my wrist had just broken.

"Eva, we need to go. _Now!_" He said firmly. I could tell he was sad leaving my mom too, but he felt worse for breaking my wrist.

With my other hand I tried clawing away, but it was no use because he now had me in a certain hold that made me feel like I was in a straight jacket.

"Daddy!" Dailona cried, and at that moment I saw him too. He was running into our house. He tried hitting at the Peacekeepers trying to keep him off of our mother, and we had to watch in horror as one of them took a gun and shot it right through his head. Just for good measures, they went and grabbed a knife and hacked off his head and hung it onto the window to teach people a lesson. This is what happens to you if you try to start a revolution.

The Peacekeepers then turned back to my mother who was barely conscious and covered in cuts oozing blood, and who is having bruises show on her already. It was very gruesome, and no child should ever have to watch this happen to their parents.

At this point, all of us were screaming, and I even saw tears in Jaden's eyes. Jaden who was always acting strong and brave, and watched over us when our parents couldn't. Jaden who was gorgeous and extremely over protective was now crying. And so were his sisters who he was holding and trying to run them to the docks as fast as he could so they wouldn't have to watch what would happen next.

We were pretty far now, and I didn't know how I was able to see mom, let alone see anything through my tears, but I was able to see this scene now even though my brother Jaden threw me onto the boat.

I felt a pain sear through my wrist more than it had before because I had landed on it. Jaden was hastily working on all of the controls and was taking out the sails. The sea was rough today and I was already soaked from my tears, the sea breeze, and the crashing waves. I couldn't tell which was which because they were all wet and salty.

I somehow being able to watch from so far watched as they grabbed my screaming mother up by her hairs. She was begging to them to spare her life so unlike what they offered her husband. They yelled at her, and struck her hard in the mouth with the back of their guns.

Blood trickled down from her mouth, and her jaw was now at a funny angle. Somehow, she was still able to moan. Impatiently the Peacekeeper grabbed his gun, and shot at her chest. You couldn't quite see the bullet, but it looked like it was still attacked to the gun. She twitched, and then stopped moving.

The men moved inside the house and grabbed the same bloody knife that had cut off my father's head. By now I was screaming at the top of my lungs and Jaden was ushering me to be quiet or we will be caught.

His plea seemed like a lost cause however because the alarms and sirens were blaring and strange things began to appear in the sky. But I recognized them many times from on TV in the arena: these were hovercrafts.

I caught a quick glance at the house again one last time as I saw the men pull the knife up to my mothers face. I wanted to cry out, but I knew it was pointless over the alarms and angry sea.

They yanked on her jaw, and I swear threw the noise of everything going on right now, I could hear a _pop! _Then very quickly they cut off her tongue and her mouth was overflowing with blood.

I was mortified, but I was still curious over why they didn't take her to shame by cutting of her head like they did to my father. They just threw her tongue inside the house along with the knife, and barely had enough time to put on some cloak until the Hovercrafts suddenly appeared once more over my house.

I looked at my mother's crumpled, bruised and bloodied body that just lay there that used to be very beautiful and petite. Unlike her, I seemed very tall for a fourteen year old. My mother had very blond hair from the salty sea and sunlight, but it was also in her genes. Everyone's hair was light from the amount of sunlight and salty water. But mine had more of a copper tint like my father.

I however got my mother's beautiful greenish brown eyes that were now gazing into space. I stared at her body one last time, and barely had time to look at my father's head in the window to flinch before _it _happened. Then my house blew up.

We all looked in horror as our home, as well as many other homes in District Four one by one began to blow up. I heard many screams and tried to cover my ears. They weren't exactly blowing up the whole District; they were more like targeting people like in District Eight.

Everything was suddenly so overwhelming: The screams of people, the sirens, the alarms, the sea, and the bright and towering flames that devoured everything in its path showing no mercy. We were lucky we were in the water, but I was chilled to the bone; both because of the fact that I was soaking wet and in a strong sea breeze, but also because I had just witnessed something no child should ever have to witness.

Both of my parents were gone. Not just for some trip, but they were dead. Murdered. And I watched it all.

And to think that this is only the beginning of my horrible story with no end. What is my story you ask? My story is life, and it has only just begun. Let's just hope the odds are forever in my favor.

**A/N: Haha so this is the end of my epic chapter (: Big thanks to Eva, who is the star, and for being my editor for her story! Yay! So, ya, I think you all know why it is Rated T, but hey! THIS IS THE HUNGER GAMES! Many twists are yet to come, but not unless **_**YOU REVIEW! **_**I want three to continue the story…no more, no less….ok I accept more, but NO LESS. I might accept being favorited too ;) Anyways, you will never know what will happen to Eva and her family unless you REVIEW! I already know the rest is up to you. –Kinsey/PeetaPercyFANGirl **

**Oh, and sorry, I am rereading this chapter, and it seems a bit rushed…but it will get better(: **


End file.
